Look This Picture
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Una tranquila tarde en la casa de Endou y Kazemaru termina en una llena de fotos, celos y un dolor de trasero?...


Hola minna! como les va :3 espero que bien, iniciando semana (ya que ayer en mi pais era festivo) les traigo este One-shot de una de las parejas que más me gustan :DD El EndKaz aunque cabe resaltar que mi favorita es GoenKaze... Bueno sin más el fic!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y a ninguna de ustedes, pero tranquilas muajaja! pronto dominaremos el Yaoi con esta serie (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Look This Picture<strong>

-Kaze-chan ven y miramos estas fotos –dice sonriente Endou mientras que Ichirouta deja todos sus paquetes en la mesa-

-Espérate hago la cena Mamoru –responde entrando a la cocina-

-está bien –saca una caja del sótano y empieza a mirar foto a foto quienes estaban en ellas- ¿por qué tenemos fotos de Goenji y de Fubuki en nuestra caja Ichi-chan?

-porque se están mudando de casa y nos pidieron que las guardáramos ya que son muy valiosas para ellos –responde el peli azulino todavía cocinando-

-¿y por qué de Midorikawa y Hiroto? –pregunta viendo una fotos de estos dos en el orfanato sun Garden-

-porque Midorikawa dijo que las iba a quemar y Hiroto no las dejó hasta que este se calmara –sale de la cocina y le da un vaso con jugo a su novio- porque ves esas fotos

-es bueno recordar viejos tiempos –responde mientras lo observa fijamente- además Fuyuka me recordó una foto que es muy linda

-¿así? Esa burra te recomendó una foto –un aura maligna se apodera del cuerpo de Kaze- seguro que no es de ella en traje de baño como la última vez

-discúlpame ese día ella dijo que eras tú el de las fotos –se abraza a las piernas del su uke- perdón mi lindo Ichi-chan

-no te pongas tan meloso –le responde tratando de zafarse-

-te suelto si te quedas viendo varias fotos conmigo –Kazemaru asiente y este lo suelta-

-que quieres que vea Mamoru-kun –pregunta sentándose a su lado-

-¡mira! –grita contento mientras que le muestra una foto de los gemelos Fubuki esquiando-

-Atsuya sí que era tierno –dice tomando la foto y mirando detenidamente al fondo de esta- y mira Fubuki casi se cae por posar para la cámara

-bueno si está muy linda –se la rapa y la vuelve a meter a la caja- miremos esta

-no seas tan celoso –dice haciendo cara de perrito mojado en la calle con hambre y con frío- además Atsuya esta…

-es cierto –se ríe nervioso- mira esta de Kidou con un trofeo –muestra al Pequeño Yuuto sosteniendo un trofeo mientras le sonreía a la cámara mostrando sus hermosos orbes rojizos porque no traía los goggles- se ve muy tierno

-qué lindo es mi ex novio –dice Ichirouta- aunque esta foto la debería tener Fudou

-claro tu hablando de tus ex novios –Endou lo mira molesto- la voy a quemar

-no la quemes Mamoru –se le tira encima tratando de quitársela- tu sabes que eso fue hace más de siete años

-si pero yo perdono pero no olvido –dice agarrándolo de las muñecas- la voy a quemar

-más bien dásela a Fudou –Endou lo voltea a ver y es recibido por un dulce beso en sus labios- sigamos viendo fotos Mamoru-kun

-está bien –mira la foto del pequeño Yuuto con odio y la mete al fondo de la caja que tenía a su lado-

-mira a Yuka bailando –Kazemaru le enseña la foto a su pareja mostrando a la pequeña Goenji junto a una ¿niña? De cabello rosado y dos coletas-

-¡ese es Ranmaru-kun! –Dice emocionado- Shindou me va a dar un buen dinero por esta foto de su uke

-no lo vayas a dejar sin dinero Endou –lo mira desaprobatoriamente-

-claro que no –le responde- pero tampoco se la voy a dejar barata, míralo que lindo esta sonrojado como cuando sale junto al capitán del baño

-¿sabes que hacen en ese momento? –Pregunta imaginándose escenas pervertidas entre esos dos chicos-

-no sé pero luego Tsurugi le grita a Tenma que lo va a ver en su casa para seguir el ejemplo de Shindou –le contesta sacando otra foto- es esta la que me dijo Fuyuppe

-teníamos cinco años –le responde Ichirouta recordando esa foto, pero por algún motivo no recordaba lo que sucedió después-

-¡qué asco me dio un beso en la mejilla! –grita escandalizado Endou botando la otra foto que se encontró- waak! Voy a vomitar

-Mamoru no es para tanto –toma la foto y ve como la mocosa le está dando un beso a SU NOVIO- quémala –le dice molesto dejándola a un lado-

-claro –mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro- voy a sacar otra para olvidarme de ese trauma –toma la que le seguía a este y sonríe pervertidamente-

-¿qué sucede? –pregunta acercándosele un poco-¿por qué haces esa cara?

-eres un celoso demasiado celoso –dice Endou soltando varias carcajadas-

-de que hablas –dice quitándole por fin la foto- oh por Kami

-qué lindo eres Mi Kaze-chan –toma de nuevo la foto- me besaste en los labios porque te dieron celos de Fuyuppe

-no sigas Endou –dice sentándose de nuevo en el suelo escondiendo con su flequillo el gran sonrojo que tenía-

-Ichi-chan vamos a la habitación te parece –lo toma de la cintura y lo carga como un bultito de papa hacia la habitación-

-no Mamoru detente –empieza a darle pequeños puños en su espalda- la cocina, la comida se va a arder

-el que vas a se va a arder vas a ser tu mi Ichirouta –lo suelta no muy delicadamente en la cama- sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

-pervertido –sentencia mientras que su seme le empieza a dar delicados besos en su cuello, esa noche sí que iba a ser un poco larga…

* * *

><p>el final quedo raro... lo se u.u pero es que la idea se dio y empece a escribir y salio este one shot :) espero que les guste y el siguiente one-shot es Un Osamu x Midorikawa (a peticion de YO-SARIEL) asi que espero no demorarme para traerselos :3<p>

Matta ne!


End file.
